


Prom ( Naegami )

by NoUniqueName



Category: Danganronpa, naegami - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Idk more haha, M/M, Naegami, One Shot, Oneshot, Prom, au!, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoUniqueName/pseuds/NoUniqueName
Summary: Prom, the most useless event ever created. It wasn't anything special, it was an excuse to maybe get a dance with your crush, but after that night, there is a 90% nothing will happen between you and your crush. At least that was what the heir Byakuya Togami thought about prom.But is that how he really will think in the end?Hope you enjoy!( This is originally from my Wattpad but I decided to post it here to! )
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 255





	Prom ( Naegami )

Prom, the most useless event ever created. It wasn't anything special, it was an excuse to maybe get a dance with your crush, but after that night, there is a 90% nothing will happen between you and your crush. At least that was what the heir Byakuya Togami thought about prom.

He was hopping that hope's peak would have dropped the childish event, but they didn't, and prom was now supposed to be in 3 days.

When he came to class everyone was talking about prom and who they were going to ask out, some were really open about it, some didn't say a word.

" Hey Togami, who are you going to prom with? " He heard a voice say. He looked up from his book and saw Naegi smiling at him. " I'm not going. " The heir said coldly, returning to his book.

" Really? I thought it wouldn't be hard for a you to find a d- " The short boy stopped talking when he was interrupted by the taller boy. 

" That's not why I won't go. " He said, sounding a bit frustrated. " I think prom is childish and was really hopping that hope's peak would skip this event, but they didn't. "

Naegi's eyes were a bit widen when he heard Togami's opinion, and if he wasn't mistaken, it looked like he was a bit sad by the response.

It was soon washed away with a smile. " Well I should get back to my seat before the teacher comes, bye! " The smaller boy then started walking to the seats near the back and sat himself down. 

Togami couldn't get that face that Naegi hade made after telling him he wasn't going from his mind, he looked sad, but why? He couldn't be thinking about asking him out, right? No, that was probably not the answer, why would Makoto ask him?

They were both guys, which was already not acceptable, but also how he hade been treating Naegi. He was always pushing him away, and even if he had started opening up to the short boy, he was still mean and insulting the boy.

He sighed and shock his head, it wasn't anything important and he decided to ignore it and continue reading his book again.

—Small time skip—

Byakuya was at his looker, he really didn't want to open it, he knew there were going to be prom notes slipped into his locker that he would have to read and decline.

When he opened the locker he wasn't surprised, there were at least 10 different notes for prom, with an annoyed sigh he took the letters and quickly read them. 

It was only 3 names he recognised, one being Fukawa, and the other to from 2 richer girls in the school. The other 7 he hade no idea who they were. he walked to the trash can were he threw away all the notes, he wasn't going and nothing could change his mind.

—Time skip again—

" I said for the last time Naegi, I'm not attending prom! " He said clearly irritated by the question.

The short boy hade tried to convince the heir to at least be at prom for an hour, but he would always get the same answer, no.

The short boy looked at the heir with sad puppy eyes, making the heir feel a bit bad, but he quickly ignored the feeling and looked at Naegi.

" Why do you even care about me attending prom? Looking at the short boy coldly.

The question seemed to catch the short boy of guard, because he was now blushing and stuttering as he tried to respond.

Naegi took a deep breath, and looked at Togami with a straight face, still having a bit of a blush.

" Since I don't have much to lose, Togami, please be my date to prom! " Naegi said, with a huge blush on his face.

" What? " Togami said confused, still having his cold tone. " Why do you think I would go with another male? None the less a commoner? " He said, staring at Naegi coldly.

Naegi seemed completely broken by the response, but he forced a smile. " I'm sorry for asking then, I'll leave now. "

He could hear on the other's boys tone that he was trying to not cry, the boy then went out of the room and left Togami alone.

Togami could feel his heart sinking down. He now really regretted giving the shorter boy such a cold response. He hade never felt bad rejecting a girl who hade asked him to prom, but this time it hurt.

He wanted to chase after the boy and say he changed his mind, that he was sorry that he hade responded so coldly and that he really wanted to go to prom with him. But it was to late, and the boy was probably crying now.

—Time skip to the morning before prom—

Togami was sitting in his chair, he was reading his book as usual, but Naegi who always tried to talk to him was now no where near the heir. He was sitting as far away as he could from him.

Togami really wanted to say sorry and accept the other boys invitation to prom. But he new that he couldn't, even if he wanted to.

It would be easy to say sorry, but he was still not sure his parents would accept Togami going to prom, especially with another male.

He hade told his parents about prom and how he wasn't going, and his parents couldn't care less, but they would still be mad if he went after telling them he wouldn't.

He did notice some of his class"mates" giving him either disappointed or mad looks when they passed by, especially Asahina and Maizono. He hade a feeling they knew about the cold rejection and how sad the other boy must have been.

—Time skip again— ( Sorry! )

" Father. " Byakuya said, a bit nervous as he stood by the door, he hade his jacket on and was putting on his shoes.

" Yes my son? " He responded from the kitchen. Byakuya was now standing straight up, ready to leave.

" I'm leaving, I will be back by twelve sharp. " He said, he really hoped his father wouldn't try to stop him.

" Where are you going? " He responded, now standing in the hallway. Byakuya stood up even straighter and looked his father in the eyes.

" I have no time to waist, I wish to tell you after I have attended to the place I'm going to. " He said, now getting even more nervous.

" Very well, but if you aren't back at twelve sharp like you said, you will be in big trouble. " His father then returned to the big kitchen.

Byakuya could feel how relived he was, and was now taking the elevator down to the parking lot, where his driver was waiting for him.

" To Hope's peak, but stop by a flower shop before. "

—Makoto's PoV—

He hade a black suit on, his hair was a bit more neatly done then before, but his ahoge was still standing out from his hair. He really didn't want to be at prom anymore.

He was with Maizono and Kuwata who was going as "Friends", but he new they were going as a date.

He hade promised his friends he would come even if his date would reject him, but he didn't realise how lonely it actually felt. Sure he was with friends, but his crush hade rejected him so coldly that he didn't want to be there anymore, and get reminded how lonely he was without a date.

He sighed as he looked around at all the others on the dance floor, there were mostly people dancing by there date, but there were some who danced with a bigger group, probably friends.

He was sitting on one of the benches in the gym, so he saw almost everyone who came in and who left, but he didn't pay to much attention to the door anymore.

He hade been hopping he would see Togami walking in, but there was no sign of him anywhere. About 3 songs played by when the slow dance music started.

Maizono and Kuwata hade already left to the dance floor as they then proceeded to dance. Maizono did give him some worried looks about going and dancing without him, but he just gave her a smile and looked at the others there.

He saw no one dancing with the same gender, which made him think even more about how stupid he was for asking another male, especially Togami, to prom. He felt so ashamed as he thought about how maybe everything could be different if he wasn't bi/gay and falling for a girl instead.

He felt how he was about to cry when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder. Naegi jumped a little, making a small squeak noise.

When he turned around, he started blinking, eyes widening and mouth dropping. It was Togami, he hade come! He was beautiful in a blue suit and a white rose from his pocket.

He felt how tears feel down his cheeks as he almost threw himself onto Togami, hugging him tightly.

" Is it to late to ask for a dance? " He said, whispering it in Naegi's ear. " Of course it isn't to late! " He said smiling, happy tears running down his face.

Before they went down to dance, the taller boy gave the shorter boy a beautiful red rose.

" Thank you Togami! I love it! " He said accepting the rose and putting it somewhere before they went down to dance. Makoto happily got to hold the other males hand. He still hade some tears left in his eyes, but he was smiling widely.

" I don't have any idea how to do this. " Togami said a bit irritated as he was now standing in the middle of a dance floor with other people giving them weird looks.

" I'm not the best either but, " Naegi quickly learned Togami what to do, and surely enough, they were now slow dancing.

" I'm really happy you came Togami. " Naegi said quietly. " Please, call me Byakuya. " The taller male said. " Then you can call me Makoto! " He said as they continued to slow dance. It was around 10Pm and Byakuya and Makoto where joking, well mostly Makoto, but they were enjoying the night a lot.

" Hey Byakuya? " The smaller boy said a bit unsure. 

" What Makoto? " He said softly.

" Can I kiss you know? " He said smiling a bit nervously at Byakuya.

Before Makoto got an answer was Byakuya's lips on his own. His lips tasted like cherries, very sweet for someone who don't seem to like sweets at all.

Makoto could feel the other boys tongue wanting to get into the boys mouth, so he opened his mouth slightly making the other boys tongue now touching his own. He made a small moan sound and when they parted there was a string of saliva.

" I never thought my first kiss would be with you... " Makoto said shyly.

Byakuya looked surprised, " This was your first kiss? Are you sure I was allowed to take it? " He said.

" Of course! I'm really happy about it! " The small boy smiled.

There night continued until prom was over. 'Maybe it wasn't to bad as I thought' Was the thing that the heir thought when he was lying in his bed with the small boy cuddled beside him, hopping his father wouldn't notice when the smaller boy would leave in the morning.  
____

Thank you for reading this short story! I hope you liked it and I might continue it if anyone wants it to, alto I do have other ideas for other fanfics, but I wouldn't mind continuing this one!


End file.
